guarding the relm
by elspethpoppy
Summary: "Pavel always knew he was special." AU in which Khan wins. No sex, just dark. Well, for me anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**This arose from texting, as most of my stories tend to. There are two, maybe three more chapters. Hope you like.**

Pavel knew he was special. He knew this, because of all the people in the entire world, his fathers had chosen him. Him, because of his superior intellect. They had come to his house and told his birth parents that he was _far_ too good for the likes of them, and that they would love him and someday he would inherit all of it. Become the emperor his fathers had chosen and trained him to be. And then they whisked him away from that awful place and had given him the life he _deserved_. He was waited on hand and foot, as is fitting for the crown prince of the nine worlds. He lived in Asgard most of the time but had a special place in his heart for Midgard. Papa insisted he call it that though Father preferred Earth. But that was just one planet in Midgard. An alright planet he supposed but not as good as Asgard. Papa was his favourite parent, as a child he found his tricks enthralling and his Papa had taught them to his only son. His sister was Fathers favourite. They were both more 'out there', as it were. They didn't resort to tricks and just beat people to a pulp. It was how they worked.

Pavel, no, he liked finesse. Papa and Father would take them out to go culling, and he would stick to Papas side as he danced the dance of death. They would give the victims a fighting chance otherwise the game was over too quickly. Pavel remembered the first time he went into the arena by himself, his fathers and sister watching proudly on as he gutted the man quickly and efficiently, not a drop of blood on him. Father had turned to Papa and smiled.

"He gets that from you." he had said. Pavel had beamed and Papa had looked down on the arena in his custom green and cheered for him. For his little Pavel. It was the best tenth birthday present ever.

Bodacia was a couple of years younger than him but had been adopted first. She had no recollection of her birth family but Pavel always told her it was better that way. He hates the memories of his birth family and wishes them gone.

He loved Bodacia, not just because she was his little sister, but because she was deadly. They would go rebel hunting together and men - two, three times the size of her - would be bought down in a few quick chops. She took such a great savage joy from the blood spatters that littered her face and clothes. The light that was in her eyes only there in that moment. Pavel would watch her with wonder, his little Valkyrie. Perfect in every way. She had no finesse like he and Papa had but he didn't care, it didn't matter because sometimes finesse is overrated.

He would marry her one-day. Their fathers had chosen them to complement each other perfectly. And complement they did. When they fought together it was almost like one was fighting one mind with two bodies, they were so in sync. He dreamt of their wedding day, of when he would take her as his properly. He had tried to already, cornered her in the palace, kissed her silly and touched _almost_ everywhere. But she had always stopped.

"Wait until our wedding night my love. I want it to be special." so he did.

The rebels had planted slander on their name over the fact they were siblings. But it wasn't like they were genetically related. Father said it was fine, and he

should know. He was modified from the lowly human. Papa on the other hand was born great. Born to be a king, and with father to help him he had realised that, slaying his liar father and traitor brother. Everyone thought that because father was loud and the most intimidating, that he called the shots. But that wasn't true, Papa was cleverer, and Father knew that, and played to his partners strengths. Just like him and Bo. She was so loud and in your face and better on the field that no one noticed that Pavel had maneuvered her so she was just in the right position to kill everyone without getting too much blood on her favourite coat. They were a team, Bo in the light, and Pavel in the shadows holding her up. She was the distraction so no one noticed when he poisoned their drinks.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan looked down across his empire. He had always wanted earth, but now he had so much more. A whole nine worlds. He had heard of Loki as a child. Had the stories fed to him, had always liked him best out of all the mythical gods. And here he was, lowly human, with a _god_ for a husband. He knew he was great, the greatest even, and with Loki by his side he took earth, and then everywhere else.

Loki gave him blood transfusions to keep Khan young. Not immortal, no - No one should live forever - but enough so that he lived as long as the Asgardian.

They had wanted children, heirs to their empire, so had mixed both of their genetics into a fine cocktail with others deemed worthy - Asgardians, other Augments - and had made various pregnant women on earth take the injection, and see what came out. Loki wasn't into 'designing' babies, as he put it. But it did come out with some great results.

Bo's birth parents had been clever, and realised not long after the injection that their baby was going to be different. Her mother gave birth at home and soon afterward had dumped her in the forest near their home. But she had been strong.

They found out something was wrong when a nurse went to visit her parents and there was no bump and no baby. Khan was the one that found her, sleeping in the corpse of a wolf she had killed herself. When he killed her parents she giggled in his arms, and clapped her chubby hands that were dirty and covered in blood. He had smiled at her then, and knew he had made the right decision in choosing her to be an heir. As he walked away from the mess of her parents house he turned and looked on, disgusted. Anyone that would murder their own child deserved to die a most horrendous death.

Bo had grown quickly. By the age of one she could swing a sword and fire a phaser perfectly almost every time. She wasn't very girly to say the least, preferring to wear black or green like her fathers, and her hair was always loose and matted. She detested skirts. Her wet nurse despaired when she would come back to the nursery with blood all over her face and animals that she had caught in the forests outside Asgard as presents. Khan would just laugh, accept the gift, give her a bath and then either he or Loki would read her a bedtime story. Loki would have the heads of the bigger animals she caught mounted and hung in the throne room, much like normal parents would put their child's drawing on the fridge.

They found Pavel when Bo was three and he five. He had slipped through the net a little as as a baby he wasn't anything special. But how his parents had _boasted_ about him. When they caught wind of the genius Russian child Loki went straight down to Earth to get him.

"You got the last one." he had said over his shoulder as he walked onto the bifrost.

Khan didn't really know what to do with Pavel to be honest. He was studious and bided his time, watching and waiting before he did anything, like he had calculated every single possibility in his little head before doing it. Sword play didn't come as naturally to Pavel as it did to Bo, and he practiced hard until he got every move perfect. He was more interested in the stars - a great thinker, Loki had said - and spent all the time looking up or down at stars or books. Doing great calculations khan hadn't the first idea on.

But Bo adored him. And one thing was for sure was that they were meant to be together. Yin and yang, complementing each other perfectly. He had often seen their hushed conversations and stolen kisses. Bo was making him wait until they got married, poor boy. They wouldn't until she was seventeen, and boy did khan know about sexual frustration. His husband had been the cause of most of it.

Khan wasn't sure who he would rather go up against. At least with Bo you know what you were getting. People underestimated Pavel, somewhat outshone by his sister in the brawn department. But Loki had taught him his tricks, ones that he inherited from his mother, and Pavel was good at those. The two of them would often make doplegangers of each other just to confuse him and Bo.

Khan looked over at Loki, who sat on their bed reading a book. He heard the clang of training swords and the savage laugh of his daughter taking down more men. He thought she had twelve of the finest the imperial guard had to offer - if he wasn't mistaken many of them Vulcan - to play with. He sighed. Should keep her occupied for an hour or two.

"What are you sighing over?" Loki asked, turning the page in his book.

"You know, they have these things called PADDs now. I'm sure Pavel will tell you all about it." Khan teased as he walked over to the bed and cuddled up next to his husband.

Loki smirked, "He already has. 'Papa, vhy don't you get a PADD? Is a much better vay of storing information.' you know what his like with his modern technology."

Khan poked him in the ribs. "And you know what he's like about his accent."

"Oh relax, he's not here to hear me. And besides, Bo thinks it's adorable."

"He doesn't like being thought of as adorable."

Loki raised and eyebrow. "He does by Bo. I think she's the only person in the entire nine worlds who can get away with calling him that without earning his wrath."

Khan hummed non-committaly and snuggled closer into the other man.

Yes, He thought as he lay his head on Loki's chest and closed his eyes, life was _good_.


End file.
